waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental My Dear Jasmine
"Elemental, My Dear Jasmine" is the thirty-fourth episode of Aladdin, originally aired on October 14, 1994. It is the thirtieth episode to air in syndication. Plot The gang are enjoying a day at the beach, as, while Abu relaxes, Genie and Carpet play a game of volleyball. While Aladdin and Jasmine are enjoying a walk together, Jasmine asks Aladdin if he has dated other girls before her. He replies that he's dated tons of girls, which makes her angry, quickly realizing his mistake, Aladdin assures Jasmine that she is the only one for him and that no one will ever come between them which makes Jasmine happy. Suddenly, the moment is soon ruined when Genie catches a volleyball, he accidentally pushes Aladdin and Jasmine away from each other. Jasmine lands near the water, but soon she ends up getting caught in waves. When she gets out of the water, her hair and clothes are a mess, which makes everyone laugh at her. She leaves angrily with Aladdin and the gang soon feeling guilty. Nearby, Jasmine rests on a rock and sees her reflection in the ocean, seeing what a mess she is. A big wave soon approaches her, causing her to fall in the sea. Jasmine tries to call out to Aladdin, but is pulled under the water. When she gets to the bottom, she meets a mermaid named Saleen. Saleen casts a spell on Jasmine, making her now able to breathe underwater. As Jasmine is introducing herself, Saleen sees her hair is a mess and makes her octopus, Armand, fix it. After doing so, Jasmine and Saleen hear Aladdin looking for Jasmine. Saleen sees that Aladdin is Jasmine's fiancé and the mermaid decides that she wants to steal him from the princess and have him for herself. Armand restrains Jasmine while Saleen swims toward the surface. Jasmine continues to hear Aladdin calling out to her, explaining that they were just kidding, but seeing he can't find her, he quietly apologizes. Jasmine struggles to free herself, but after Armand gets his head caught in a sea shell, Jasmine escapes and races after Saleen. Saleen has arrived on the surface turns herself into a human. Saleen sees Jasmine coming for her, but puts a magic spell on the water, trapping Jasmine and reveals that the spell will only be broken once she returns to the sea. Back at the beach, Aladdin is depressed about Jasmine, revealing he never intended to make her mad, but sometimes he doesn't understand her. Genie tries to cheer him up by doing stand-up comedy, Jerry Seinfeld style. However they are soon interrupted when everyone notices Saleen approaching. While she attempts to get Aladdin's attention, Genie reminds Aladdin that they have to find Jasmine, but Iago tries to make him see how attractive Saleen is. Aladdin approaches Saleen, believing she might know where Jasmine is. Saleen pretends to be royalty, claiming she is lost from her kingdom and wishes for Aladdin to escort her, but also quickly notices Genie in Aladdin's company and makes a wave appear before he gets suspicious of her, causing Genie to be swept away into the ocean. Aladdin doesn't notice Saleen using her magic and only asks if she's seen Jasmine. Saleen lies, claiming she saw the princess storm off complaining about her "ex-boyfriend", surprising Aladdin. Believing Saleen's lie, Aladdin decides to go back to Agrabah, to reconcile with Jasmine, but Saleen forces Aladdin to be her escort. Genie makes his way back to land and notices Aladdin and Saleen leaving together. He quietly reappears to Aladdin and reminds him that he needs to find Jasmine, although Aladdin is trying to do so, Genie expresses his annoyance that Saleen is going with him. Unknown to either of them, Saleen notices Genie's return and uses her magic, forcing him off Aladdin's shoulder and causing him to realize magic is somehow involved. Meanwhile Jasmine, still stuck underwater is trying to find a way out and stop Saleen from stealing Aladdin from her. While searching for a way out, Jasmine soon realizes that Saleen was right about the water being enchanted as she finds different openings, leading to different parts of Agrabah. At that same moment Aladdin and Saleen have just arrived in the market place and during that moment Jasmine finds another opening and sees Aladdin and Saleen walking together, upsetting the princess. When Aladdin and Saleen get some water from a vendor, he sees Jasmine's face and reveals his discovery, making Aladdin curious. Saleen quickly uses her magic and quickly drags Aladdin away. Jasmine swims to another opening trying to get Aladdin's attention, but is recaptured by Armand. She tricks Armand into thinking he's messing up her hair and when the octopus is about to fix it, Jasmine escapes. Armand chases the princess and almost captures her again but luckily Jasmine sticks two of his tentacles together between a rock causing him to become stuck and she is able to escape once again. When Aladdin and Saleen walk past a vendor selling fish, Jasmine appears in a barrel of water, calling Aladdin. Aladdin hears her but Saleen makes the water disappear before he sees the princess. Aladdin keeps trying to get to the palace, but Saleen keeps making him stay with her and trying to make him take her on a tour of Agrabah. Meanwhile, Genie, Abu, Iago, and Carpet are watching the two. Iago is happy that Aladdin is with Saleen, but Genie reveals his suspicions of Saleen and believes her to be responsible for Jasmine's disappearance. Genie also seems to realize her power of controlling the water, which makes the four realize that Saleen is an elemental. Saleen drags Aladdin to a private area, allowing them to be are alone together as she continues her efforts of heavily flirting with Aladdin and getting his attention. Genie, Iago, Abu and Carpet continue watching them from above as Genie advises against action in fear of letting Saleen being caught onto their suspicions of her, despite Iago still refusing to believe what Genie says about Saleen is true. Saleen continues her attempts to win Aladdin's heart, claiming herself to be his destiny and soon becomes more aggressive in her efforts when Aladdin states he already has a girlfriend. Iago finally begins to realize Genie maybe right, noticing Saleen's rise in aggression and questions if Saleen is truly dangerous. Genie assures Saleen will become dangerous, but only if Aladdin angers her. Saleen tries to kiss Aladdin, but he manages to escape her grasp and rejects her advances, telling Saleen the only girl for him is Jasmine. Witnessing the event from a nearby well, Jasmine is jubilant, allowing Aladdin to finally notice her and discover the truth about Saleen and her imprisioning Jasmine under water. Aladdin demands for Saleen to release Jasmine as he and Jasmine and declare their love for each other. However, when Saleen still refuses to set Jasmine free, Genie appears and makes Saleen test her magic. She creates a huge water hand from the well, grabbing Genie and spins him around and around. When Genie gets in the water, Jasmine tells him they need to trick Saleen into thinking she won. Back on the surface, Aladdin tries to stop Saleen, but Genie secretly appears and informs Aladdin of Jasmine's plan. Playing along, Aladdin then pretends to have chosen Saleen over Jasmine where he makes Genie make Abu and Carpet take them to the beach for a romantic dinner. On the beach Genie and Iago appear where Genie creates multiple copies of himself and builds a resturant on the beach for Aladdin and Saleen, Genie and Iago pretend to be waiters. When Aladdin and Saleen are at table ordering their food, the elemental's floor beneath her suddenly falls and she lands in the water. With Saleen now having returned to the sea, the spell is broken and Jasmine is finally free from the underwater world. Aladdin goes to rescue Jasmine, and while trying to explain everything that happened with Saleen, Jasmine simply says what Aladdin told her eariler; "No will ever come between us", thus officially reuniting the two. However, Aladdin and Jasmine's moment is soon ruined when a giant wave splashes over them. Aladdin, Jasmine and the gang are now in battle with Saleen and Armand. While Armand captures Genie, Carpet, Iago and Abu, Saleen (now in her mermaid form) creates a whirlpool around Aladdin to the underwater world, attempting to drown him. When she goes up to the surface intending to do the same to Jasmine, but the tables are turned as Jasmine throws a net at the mermaid, Aladdin is soon freed and goess to help Jasmine. While Aladdin and Jasmine struggle with Saleen, Genie ties Armand upside down on big display rack. Saleen frees herself from the net, but Genie turns into submarine and launches the elemental far, far away. Later, as everyone are drying off, Genie offers to give Jasmine a makeover, but Aladdin states that she is perfect just the way she is and Aladdin and Jasmine share a kiss with each other while sitting on the rocks watching the sunset together. Trivia *The title is a pun on the famous Sherlock Holmes line, "Elementary, My Dear Watson". Genie even imitates Sherlock at one point. *In this episode, Genie impersonates fellow Disney characters Sebastian and Jiminy Cricket (first time since The Return of Jafar). Genie also impersonates Jerry Seinfeld when he does his stand-up comedian stage bit in front of Aladdin, Iago, Abu, and Carpet. *Armand dyes Jasmine's hair and it turns into Ariel's iconic red mane, to which Saleen mutters disdainfully, "She looks like every other princess under the sea." **In addition, when Armand stylized Jasmine's hair the first time, it resembled Ursula's hairstyle. Goofs * Before being splashed by the tidal wave, Jasmine looks like she's actually sitting/standing on the water. * After escaping Armand's suction cup tentacles, Jasmine's left foot is exposed, but in the next scene her shoe is back. Home video releases VHS * Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: Greatest Treasures DVD * Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: Journey of a Princess Gallery